X805 Grand Magic Games: A True Battle of Beasts
As Victor and Drake entered the arena, the audienice immediately began to boo. "I think that's for you," said Victor to Drake. "Shut up." The duo continued to walk into the center of the arena. "Zeke beat one of their Mage's in the last round, so these guys can't be that tough." "Don't underestimate your opponent. That's probably what cost you your match." "It won't happen again." " that's what you think." Gregory came out of the dark shade of the arena with his orange Beast Heart Uniform along with his magic staff. He was wearing a open orange vest, orange fighting pants, orange fingerless gloves, and orange combat boots. He looks at the two with strong negative emotions. Taros walks behind Gregory with his grey Beast Heart Uniform with his Steel Magic Gloves was equipped as he punched them together, causing a loud ring across the field. He looks at two new opponents and he snarl. " zeke had fighting magic and Djinn magic. That's combo crushed him! At least he didn't give up fighting! We fight until we can't move. You don't know shit of Tolsa, so shut up and step up! Or step down and get lost! " Taros said in a pissed tone. "Alright asshole," said Drake, the Beast Heart Mages having struck a nerve. "Magic types don't matter in combat. It only matters how you use them." He took his Adamantine staff from the straps on his back. "We'll show you why the Dragons are the King of Beasts." As Drake prepared his staff, Victor used Requip, putting on his Shadow Bar Armor and equipping his swords, the Blood's Gem and his Adamantine Blade. The gong that announced the beginning of the match sounded, and the two Dragon Gunfire Mages didn't hesitate for a second. They charged at their opponents. Drake cloaked in a blue aura from his Qui which augmented his physical capabilities, while Victor used his enhanced speed from his Shadow Bar Armor. They were both as fast as High Speed users. Drake aimed a Qui-infused punch towards Tolsa's jaw, aiming to both fatigue his body and deal direct damage with the Qui enhancing his strength. The Qui also would allow him to touch Tolsa, even if he attempted to use his Phasing Magic to become intangible. Victor on the other hand, attacked Gregory, aiming to inflict a shallow cut across his chest with Blood's Gem. The damage would be superficial, but the blood would be absorbed into his sword, and increase its power. Taros used lupus to turn into a wolf to greatly increases his speed and reaction time as he he used High Speed to brings his arms up to block the upcoming attack with his arms in an x-position. He hardens his body to block attacks called Steel Block; an attack that uses Steel magic to increased the defense of user. Gregory puts his hands right front of himself, then slams the ground as a grey magic seal appears below him as 3 of himself emerges from the seal with their lava magic staffs ready. The orginal jumps back with using Earth Magic to push him away. He swipes his hand to the right as the three clones used Lava Bomb; an lava magic attack that uses Lava Magic and turns it into a bomb. It will widespread and hit opponent when it detonates. Despite Taros' block, the Qui from Drake's punch would still travel into his body, causing immediate muscle fatigue in his arms as well as draining his magic power. Afterwards, he followed up with a series of Qui-enfused blows, utilizing both his staff and fist, each one possessing the same effect as his first punch. Victor, still needing to deal with Gregory's clones, used his swords to bisect each and every one of them with a series of rapid and fluid slashes, having done this as he approached Gregory, and catching up to him despite his attempts to retreat. "Too slow!" he shouted as he aimed another shallow cut across Gregory's chest, this time intending to cut him with in an X-shaped motion using both of his blades. Taros used High Speed as best as he could to dodge each attack from him. It's clear that he is draining his physical and magical energy if he gets to close to him. So, he punches the ground as it begins to shake, steel walls begins to circle the qui user and traps him inside the steel wall to keep a distance from him to get any closer to him. Gregory used Clone Magic again, this time, there were 5 of them, whoses staffs were coated in Ice Magic and blocks the strike. " Icy Wave! ''' " Gregory yelled. The clones noddes and stabs the ground, causing the ice on the ground to appear in wave-like form as it begins to move forward to hit the opposing mage's legs to trap him from moving. The steel walls surrounded Drake, him not moving an inch. Despite his eyes not being visible, he was obviously glaring at his opponent. But suddenly, a hole bursted from the walls, and Drake walked out wearing a red and black suit, which quickly dissipated into his normal attire. He had briefly used his '''Planet Suit to give him access to his Crash magic. "Is that all you've got?" asked Drake. "I'm throughly unimpressed." He charged up his magical in his staff before pointing it at Taros. "Qui Blast Cannon!" He fired the beam towards his target, it possessing the same effects as his punches, as it moved quickly across the battlefield to strike his opponent. Upon his strike being blocked a second time, Victor kicked off from the clones, sending himself backwards. He landed on the ground just as the ice crept onto his feet, but that wasn't an issue as he used his Fire Magic to melt it, and free himself. "You seemed like a melee specialist. What's the matter, you don't want to get in close?" Victor's Vampire Blade briefly glowed with flames, before he slashed his blade through the air, using his Flame Pressure spell, with it large enough to cover a large vertical distance in front of him, and strong enough to bisect the ice clones in his path, with the aim of hitting Gregory as well. Taros gasped as he transforms into a wolf by using Lupus to greatly increases his physical capabilities, crouched down and jumps high into the air, to create more distance between them and dodged getting hit by the Qui Blast Cannon. Then he begins to fall down and spinning from fast to very fast, like a human drill as he punched the ground as his land first, steel walls, stronger now, appears to emerge around drake again as he strengthen his body again with Strengthening Magic and both of his fist were in knife hand form with the flesh turned into steel. " and let you take my energy? No way man! " Gregory said as he made more clones, more than he hand before, which was 10 of them, ready for orders. " Ice Shuriken team 1! Team 2! Magma Blast! " The 5 clones on the left begins to spin their staff very fast as countless shuriken of ice was being formed, send fast shuriken of ice at his opponent, the other 5 on the right pointed their staff to the said opponent, balls of Magma was forming around the tip, and fires a powerful beam of lava towards the opponent. Gregory then sees the flame pressure spell coming to hit him, so he used his Phasing Magic to become intangible for the up coming attack. When the walls were at his height, Drake began jumping off of them. He proceeded to continue his parkour until he had ascended above the levels that Taros' steel walls had been designated to grow to. "You can't expect trapping me to work, especially after you've already tried it once. His staff glowed, and a sphere formed in his hand. He fired a second Qui Blast Cannon from above Taros from his staff. At that moment, the sphere had reached optimal size, and he threw it in the air. "Break open and mix! Sacred Rain!" It didn't take long before small drops of rain began to fall from the sky. But these weren't made from water. They were made from Drake's own magical energy. Drake's Sacred Rain spear was like hundreds of tiny daggers, falling from the the sky. They would travel through his target's bodies, causing muscle fatigue, and draining them of their magic power from each raindrop. The rain fell all over the arena, so there was no possibility of them being able to dodge, and the size Drake had managed to get the sphere to made sure that it would continue to fall for the next two minutes, and would have no problem passing through their defenses, both their physical shields and their Phasing Magic, while also gradually weakening all of their spells. For Drake and Victor, however, this would not be the case. Instead, the Qui would enter their bodies and give them more power. Victor smiled as the rain began to fall. All of the sudden, as his power began to decrease, the power of his opponent's spells would begin to fall, and slow down. Using his immense speed and swordsmanship skills, he began cutting through the ice shuriken of Gregory's clones. Some still managed to cut him. Those that managed to touch his torso only clanged off as the rain had weakened them. Those that cut his face left only superficial wounds, which immediately began to heal themselves due to Victor's regenerative healing factor. The entire time, Victor ran towards Gregory, and with each movement his blades made, his aimed a blast of Sword Pressure towards his opponent and his gradually weakening clones, aiming to bisect the clones, and leave shallow wounds on Gregory. Even if Gregory used his Phasing Magic to pass through Victor's Sword Pressure, the Sacred Rain would still be lowering his magical energy and stamina, allowing Victor to use his own speed to bridge the gap between them, and deliver a cut to Gregory's chest using the Blood's Gem. "All of you use the same magic," said Victor. "It's not very original, and makes it easier to counter all of you from just fighting one of you." Thanks to Drake's spell, Taro got hit with the draining rain as he was feeling weaker physical and magically with the clear sigh that can be heard from him. He jumps back to get a distance away from the rain, he begins to punch the wall of steel to crack it, and lands back on the ground on his feet to punch it again, casuing it to fall down on his opponent. Taros begins to back flip away and punches the ground to make a Wall of Steel around him as a cover to take a break. He falls on his knees and breathes hard. " shit....I am not gonna last much longer at this rate. I only have enough for 3 spells, after that, I'm done." Gregory grunts he felt his body coming back into a solid form as he felt very weak after getting hit by the magic draining rain and his clones were fading away. The sword beam finally hit their mark through the clones, as Gregory moved to the left in the last second, moved to other side, but his right leg got hit on his ankle, causing him to grunt in pain. As Victor was close to cut him, Gregory brings his right up to his chest with all of his strength to take the damage instead of his chest. " damn...if it wasn't the rain...we could have beaten them..." Gregory gasped. As the steel wall began to fall, Drake placed his feet on it, before jumping off of it towards the ground, using his Qui to boost the power of his legs, and falling faster than the steel wall. He somersaulted out of the way of the wall before it hit the ground, then quickly got to his feet. "This rain will continue falling for the next to minutes," said Victor as he walked over to his opponent, who was holding the wall over his head. "Do you want to surrender?" Drake stopped a few feet away from where Taros was standing. He fired a quick blast of Qui at his legs, which would be enough for him to buckle under the weight, although he wouldn't drop it. He had no intention of killing his opponent with this metal slab, just intimidate them into quitting. On the other portion of the arena, Victor's blade, the Blood's Gem had sunk into Gregory's arm, creating a rather deep cut that shocked the former. Victor blade began absorbing the blood. "I was only going for a shallow wound. This is much more severe than I had intended." Victor unequipped his Adamantine Blade, pulled back his fast, then aimed a powerful punch towards Gregory's face, and send him into the ground. Taros cried out in pain he keeps holding the steel wall as his legs were giving way from the blast. He would rather die than give up to his opponent. He looks up at Drake with anger filled eyes and he was showing his fangs. His pride as a Beast Heart mage was way to strong for that. " No. Not ever...to you! " Taros said. At the last second, Gregory uses his injured arm to block the next attack, but the force oushed him back into the ground, skidding across the field and gasps in pain. He weakly looks at his opponent as he struggled to get up. " d....damn it..." Gregory held his bloodly arm. "I see you won't surrender if I just break your body," said Drake to Taros. "So I'll just have to break your spirit as well." He grabbed his blindfold, removing it from his eyes. He looked into Taros' anger-filled eyes with his own. The Lunar Eclipse Eyes had been activated, eyes which forced all who looked into them to feel immense fear. Victor walked up to Gregory, Requiping his Snowflake Armor. "I can tell you don't want to give up either. And I can tell that you're a bit too low on magic power to resist this move." While Gregory laid on the ground, Victor aimed to place his hand on his chest. "Now freeze." Within an instant, ice would spread all over Gregory's body, leaving him unable to move and slowly succumbing to the cold. "That should close up the wound on your arm. We wouldn't want you to succumb to blood loss." The Sacred Rain stopped falling, but the magic power of their opponents would not return to them. Taros froze in place as he looks into his eyes. His cold dark eyes. He couldn't move or even breath right as he was stuck like a statue, like a gorgon turns his prey into stone. He begins to sweat like it was a hundred degrees. He never felt such fear in his life. Gregory gasped as he felt his body getting colder by the second. He looks at him as he glared at the mage that was freezing his body. " i-i....w-w-won't...give...u-up! " Gregory stuttered. Drake didn't break eye contact as he continued walking closer to Taros. He once angain donned his Planet Suit, tapping his staff to the metal wall that Taros was still holding. It shattered into hundreds on pieces, raining down from above them. "There. Now I won't kill you by accident." He aimed to place his hand on his face, making sure his fingers wouldn't cover Taros' eyes, as well as still maintaining eye contact himself. "Almighty Shock." He aimed to send his magical energy through his target, fatiguing his body to a degree where he would finally lose consciousness, and make him unable to resist, as he was still paralyzed by fear. "Don't worry," said Victor to Gregory, "I won't make you have to give up." The ice from Victor's Snowflake Armor creeped up to Gregory's head. If he couldn't move, then the judge would likely call Gregory defeated, leaving only Taros in combat. Although, Drake seemed to already have him covered.